


Thinking of You

by PoshMouthyTart



Category: Keelex, Upstairs Downstairs, Upstairs Downstairs RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoshMouthyTart/pseuds/PoshMouthyTart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since working together on the set of Upstairs Downstairs, Alex Kingston and Keeley Hawes have become really good friends. But is there more to their friendship than meets the eye?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_‘There appears to be an air raid warning. Dr Mottershead, Lady Agnes, if you’d like to take cover?’_  
 _  
‘Yes of course Prichard’_ Keeley replied, as she followed Alex down the stairs, both stopping at the bottom as they waited for Adrian to finish his scene and the director to shout ‘cut’.  
  
They’d filmed this particular scene a total of five times, which had taken them just over an hour, but as it was the last day of filming, they’d been working non-stop for 9 hours in order to get all of the scenes completed to perfection.   
  
As the director shouted ‘cut’ the two woman breathed a sigh of relief. Keeley turned to Alex and smiled.  
  
‘It’s been a long day!’  
  
‘It certainly has!’ Alex laughed in reply. ‘I could do with a drink to be honest, especially as Salome is staying at her friends tonight, so I’ve got the house to myself.’  
  
‘Well I’ve just got to pick Myles up from his Dad’s but I can come round later if you like. Ill bring a bottle of wine to celebrate?’  
  
‘Yeah that sounds great. You bring the wine and ill get us a takeaway. What do you fancy? Chinese?’  
  
‘Perfect’ she smiled as she walked to her car. She couldn’t explain why, but the thought of spending a whole evening alone with Alex was making her stomach flutter slightly. She’d felt like that around Alex a lot recently. Her face lit up when she saw her and her heart almost skipped a beat when she smiled. It was mad. She’d never had feelings like this for another woman and she was happily married. She mentally scolded herself. They were just good friends, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's POV. I'm really not sure about this chapter, so let me know what you think?

‘…Alright sweetheart. Yeah that’s fine, but don’t stay up to late…I know, I know but you make sure you behave for Steven yeah? …Ill pick you up in the morning okay? Yeah I know. Good night darling…Love you…’ Alex let Salome hang up before she put the phone down and collapsed on the sofa. It really had been a long day and she couldn’t wait to relax on the sofa with a bottle of wine and a takeaway.

Before working with Keeley on Upstairs Downstairs, Alex had heard a lot about her from Dean and his praise for her had been one of the main reasons why she’d taken the job. She hadn’t expected them to become so close though. From the first moment they’d met on set, they seemed to have clicked instantly and over the past few months she’d really grown to care about her. Something about their friendship scared her though, because just recently she felt as though Keeley had become more than just a friend to her. She’d never had feelings for another woman before and Keeley was married for gods sake – what on earth was she thinking? But there was something about her that seemed to intrigue her and she just couldn’t get her out of her mind.

She was broken from her thoughts by a knocking at the front door and she opened it to find Keeley on the doorstep, a bottle of wine in either hand.

‘I couldn’t chose between red or white, so I bought a bottle of each’ she laughed.

This is exactly what she loved about her, Alex thought. That gorgeous laugh and flawless smile.

Loved?

Had she really just thought that? Love was a strong word.

‘Did you order the chinese?’ Keeley asked, smiling as she made her way into the living room and sat down on the couch.

‘Should be here any minute. I’ll just get some glasses  for the wine’ she called from the kitchen, butterflies forming in her stomach at the thought of spending the evening alone with Keeley. Sure they’d spent time together before, but this was different. Because until now she hadn’t realised just how madly she’d fallen in love with her.


End file.
